Kanto - Unlimited
by Crystar500
Summary: A rewrite of the original Kanto storyline. Told from the viewpoints of Blue, Leaf, and Red, along with another character.
1. Prologue

The teal sleeveless vest she was wearing has become stained with the tears falling from the younger one's eyes. The sobbing of the younger girl echoed throughout the worn,wooden structure they called home. The younger girl's black hair drooped somewhat, almost like a wilted flower. "W-Why do you have to leave me?" The little girl said in her sweet, soft tone.

The older one hesitated. Her mouth hung open for a few moments before she closed it, still unsure what to say. She took her white hat off and sat it on the table beside her, her light brown hair falling gently past her shoulders. She took a long sigh and thought it over. The girl then crouched down to the younger one's level, clutching onto the young girl's shoulders. "I'm not leaving you..." She decided on to say finally, even though she knew that it wasn't totally true.

"But you are! You said so! You have to go to the lab today!" The younger one managed to say over her sobbing.

The brown-haired girl frowned and looked down at the floor. She took another sigh and looked up in the younger girl's eyes. "Look. This is an opportunity for us! Take a look around, huh? We're two girls without parents in an abandoned home! This is our chance. We can finally make something for ourselves! Maybe we can even start fixing up this old place..." She gave the young girl a smile, both to comfort her and out of relief of finding the right words to say.

The younger girl closed her eyes and sniffled. "O-Okay... but where will I stay? It's too scary to stay here alone... What if a Gastly gets in?"

The older one smiled at the younger's comment. "No Gastlys get in our home. Only Rattatas get in. As for where you'll stay... I made arrangements. Know the Oak girl?" She waited for the younger girl's response. Once the young girl nodded, she went on. "Well, you'll stay with her. She's really nice! She's pretty lonely since her grandfather is almost always working, and she makes tea, and...

The young girl cut her off. "So she's like you? Like a big sister?"

The older one thought for a moment. The younger one was right, but they weren't sisters by blood. That alone must prove how close they really were. "Uh... yeah. Exactly! You'll be fine there with her."

The little girl wiped away some of her tears. "Okay... I'll miss you."

The older girl couldn't contain it anymore. She wanted to look strong despite the situation, but the tears started falling down the side of her face. "Y-You be good now, okay? Don't you worry about me. Maybe you'll see me on TV someday." She said the TV thing as a joke mainly, and was glad it made her smile. "O-Okay?" She said, struggling to say it.

"The younger one sniffled again. "Okay." She said innocently, nodding.

"Oh! Look!" The older girl reached back into the bag hanging from her shoulders, searching through it with her hand. After a few moments, she pulled out a simple, shiny, red and white ball and held it up to the younger girl. "There! Take Nips. Now it'll be three of you... Daisy, Nips, and you." She had to blink back a few more tears after saying those words.

"Okay... But then you won't have anyone with you..." The little girl took the ball and hooked it onto her jeans belt loop.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'll get a new friend from the lab in a few minutes anyway, okay?" The older one said. She widened her eyes when she realized she talked about the lab. Her eyes darted over to the watch on her wrist. "Oh no! I'm late! Hopefully they're not all gone." She pulled the younger one close in an embrace, and kissed her on the forehead. "Get your things now. I have to go..."

* * *

><p><em>Welcome to Kanto! This is just the sneak peekpreview of a great adventure to come!_


	2. A Journey Begins

[Red]

Red was not one for talking. He never was. In school, he was always very quiet and didn't raise his hand to answer questions unless he was called on. At the age of seven, his mother brought him into therapy to try to figure out why he wouldn't talk.

"Talk!" She'd say. "For me, Red! Just talk!"

It'd have only minimal effect. Red would respond to yes or no questions, with well, "yes" and "no". Other things he'd respond to, but that was it. His mother was grateful for at least a little bit of speech from her son, although she still would wonder what she did wrong as a parent. Some of her once beautiful, shiny black hair was starting to turn gray over the matter.

Red, however, felt that his mother was getting the wrong idea. He loved his mother very much. He did laugh, which brung a smile to his mother's face at times. They would play board games or card games on Friday nights. Those were times where he felt the most comfortable.

His friend and childhood rival, Blue, wasn't the type who enjoyed board games as much. Blue was into a lot of sports. Blue played basketball and soccer and football and every other sport that was in existence. Despite that, Blue always felt pity on Red and visited him from time to time to play things Red liked. It was almost like a friend supporting a depressed friend who had just went through a break-up. Blue would chat away with jokes he came up with or taunts during board games they went head to head in, while Red would just sit there - still not talking.

So that faithful day when Red's mother called for him from downstairs to remind him of the big day, he didn't say anything as usual. He had already dressed in his new red trainer's vest (With matching hat, of course.) and gotten himself ready hours before, even taking the spare potion his mother had bought him the week before out of his PC. He ran his hand over the NES console on the floor beside his TV, the wires plugged in sloppily. (Blue had connected it for him.) Red knew he wouldn't be seeing it for a while. With a sigh, he stood upright and made his way to the stairs. That small moment made him feel just a bit more mature.

The wooden staircase creaked as he made his way down. The first floor was an area set up much like other single-child homes in Kanto. The living room and kitchen were combined into one room, although with no sofa present. The door in the back led on to his mother's bedroom. Windows, too, of course, let in light from outside at their spots on the front and right sides of their home.

On the TV, a movie was playing. Red immediately recognized it as one of his mother's pastimes. When she wanted to relax, she'd just turn on the TV and search for a good, but more often settling for crappy, movie. The glimpse he got of this one in particular was of four boys walking down railroad tracks.

"All boys leave home eventually. The TV said so." His mother said, sounding as if she was thinking aloud. Red noticed this was another problem of his mother's. She took everything on TV to be very literal and was not exposed much to what actually existed. There wasn't much he could do to help, though. His mother was a housewife without a husband. Instead of wondering too much about the movie, he took it as a symbol that he should go too.

"Oh, and Professor Oak was looking for you earlier. Please be careful, honey." His mother added. Red tipped his hat a bit to reply. He wouldn't say anything, of course, so he made his way through the front door.

Outside was shining and sunny, like almost any other day in Pallet Town. It could be seen by just looking at this town that there was almost no drama. The town was quiet, and simple. There were just four houses in town. The "Red" household which was his own, the "Oak" household where his friend Blue lived with his sister and grandfather, then the "Trent" home with the couple who couldn't have kids, and finally the "Green" household, which was mysteriously quiet on a daily basis.

The Green home was at the edge of town, on the left side of the river leading to the ocean. It was parallel to the Trent home, but not even the Trent couple could know what went on with the residents there.

What everyone did know about the Green home was the two young girls who lived there. One was older, one was younger. There were rumors the younger one was adopted, since her skin color was a darker tone than the older one's. Usually these rumors were shot down by the fact that they never saw the parents of the two, so they couldn't just make assumptions. But, whenever it was brung up when people hung out in the lab or by the flower garden, everyone would lean in and listen in interest.

"I think I saw a light turn on in there last night!" Someone would say.

Others would be quick to correct. "Well of course there would be! How would they be able to see?"

The conversation would go on for hours if they were chatting by the lab. Chatting by the flower garden would usually end when the younger of the Greens came to the garden to play with the flowers, along with her little sign. The ones conversing would disperse at that point. The older Green girl was much more elusive, however, and would not be seen much around town, unless she was walking to school in Viridian with a Rattata by her side.

Red had met the girls from the Green house before at school. School was just a short walk away in Viridian City. He wouldn't talk to them, though. It's how most kids were. Boys stay with boys. Girls stay with girls. Until high school or junior high, at least. The older girl looked to be like the more outgoing one, while the youngest seemed to be very shy. That was what he took from observing them, at least.

Red walked to the south area of town. Ryan Trent was hanging around the lab as always, taking in the sunshine. "Hey there, Red!" He said with a wave. "Technology is great these days, you know? You can store Pokemon as data in PCs now!" Trent said in amazement. Red only smiled. It wasn't news to him. He'd known that for a while now. The fact adults found technology so amazing was amusing to him. Ignoring Trent, Red waltzed into the lab.

At the end of the lab, Blue's head perked up. "Oh, it's just you, Red." He frowned and crossed his arms. Blue was waiting so impatiently for his grandfather that he assumed every opening of the lab's front doors would be the person he was waiting for. He was wearing a black shirt, which with all the waiting, made him sweat. Seeing just Red walk in only added insult to injury. "Gramps isn't around, Red." Blue said with a sigh.

Red took a look around. White tiled floors and shiny white painted walls surrounded him. The lab aides were working away at computers and machines in the front section of the lab. Bookshelves lined with textbooks and research findings separated the front section from the back section. The back section that Blue stood in had machines lining the walls. On the desk to the right three PokeBalls were lined up neatly. Red smiled when seeing this, knowing that there new careers in training were sitting there.

With nothing else to do, Red left the lab. Assuming the professor had gone to visit Viridian City, Red began walking out of the town. He had only made it a few feet before being stopped by a voice shouting at him from behind. "Hey, wait! Don't go out!" The voice called.

Red immediately froze in his spot and swung around to see Professor Oak jogging (Or trying to, at least..) towards him. Taking a few breaths in relief once he finally got to Red, Oak spoke again. "There's wild Pokemon out there! You need your own Pokemon to be safe!" The old man seemed to think for a few moments. "I know! Here, come with me!" Oak motioned for Red to follow him.

Red realized that the old man was probably losing his memory. Red was supposed to go see him for a Pokemon to start his adventure. The man had forgotten already! What a shame, Red thought.

They walked into the lab and Blue perked his head up once again. They walked over to the end of the room. Red stood beside Blue as the professor stood in front of the two, ready to explain things. "Gramps! You had me waiting here!" Blue complained to his grandfather, crossing his arms.

"Oh? Blue?" The professor seemed to forget once again. Red and Blue noticed this as a common theme with the professor. Red wondered how Blue dealt with this on a daily basis. "Oh, that's right! I told you to come here! Just wait." His attention turned to Red. "Now, Red. On the table there are three PokeBalls with Pokemon. Pick one for yourself!"

As Red walked over to the table from before, Blue started complaining once again. "Hey, gramps! What about me?" Blue shouted. Red only smiled at Blue's complaining. It was something he adored about his childhood friend and rival. Some things would set Blue off, and he'd "just go", as Red liked to call it in his head.

"Be patient, Blue. You get to choose one too!" Blue's grandfather said. Blue frowned and kept his arms crossed, staring at the floor. Saying anymore would be pointless. He knew his grandfather all too well. Red, meanwhile, seemed to have made up his mind on a Pokemon. He picked the middle PokeBall up, rolling it in his palm. He stared at the shiny red coat on it that reflected the ceiling light. "That's Charmander, a Fire Pokemon! You should raise it patiently." The professor said, noticing Red's choice. Red rolled the ball in his palm a bit more in thought before giving a nod and hooking it to his belt.

Blue, noticing it was his turn, hurried over to the table with only two PokeBalls left. "Hmm..." Blue mumbled in thought. He was doing it almost for no reason. He already made up his mind. Water beats fire. Blue wanted to be better than Red. "I'll take this one then!" Blue exclaimed, picking up the ball on the far right of the table.

Red smiled and began walking out the lab again. He can finally start his journey through Kanto as he dreamed. He seemed to space out until Blue tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey! Let's try out our new Pokemon! Come on Red, I'll take you on!"

[Leaf]

"Late, late, late! Why now?" Leaf said to herself as she ran towards the lab. Running to the lab almost got her hit by the front doors as they swung open and a boy in red walked out. The two exchanged looks for a few moments, with their eyes staring into each other's. "Oh... Sorry." Leaf finally said. But she was assuming that this was a boy who talked, but it wasn't one. Red stared a few more moments before walking off. Leaf was about to step into the lab, but waiting for another boy in a black shirt to walk out first.

"Sorry about my friend." Blue rolled his eyes. "He doesn't talk much. And the fact you're a girl makes it worse, I guess. Now, excuse me, but I'm on my way to becoming Champion!" Blue stormed off.

"This town is so weird..." Leaf muttered to herself, running inside the lab to Professor Oak. Leaf stood in front of the Professor, looking up at him. "Oh, professor! Sorry I'm late! I was caught up in something! Is there any Pokemon left?"

Professor Oak smiled. "There's only one left. You are lucky, however. There's another girl who's late to get here. She could've gotten here before you." Oak motioned to the table on the side of the room with only one single PokeBall sitting on the left side of the table.

Leaf walked over and clutched the PokeBall in her hand tightly. "Which is this one?" She asked, glancing over at the professor.

"Oh well, Bulbasaur. A grass type Pokemon." Oak replied.

Leaf nodded. "How nice. I always thought I was fit for a Grass type Pokemon." She smiled and hooked the PokeBall to her skirt's belt. She felt like this was meant for her. Having a Bulbasaur "felt right". For the moment it did, at least. "I must be off now. Lots of ground I need to cover."

"Before you go, there's a device here you should take along with you." Oak said, stopping Leaf's walk out.

"What device would that be?" She asked. Leaf walked back over to stand in front of the Professor.

The Professor turned for a moment and took the device from the desk behind him. When he turned to her again, he was holding it out to her. "Here you go. You're very own Pokedex."

The device was about the size of a small novel. It seemed to be a custom color, since Leaf could notice devices of the same kind on the desk in different colors. "Pokedex... What does it do?"

"It records data on any Pokemon you've seen or caught. It's like a high-tech encyclopedia!" Oak explained. "I used to want to fill that old thing up when I was younger, but I'm too old for that now. I can't get it done now."

Leaf nodded. "I'll try my best." She said it rather casually as she put the device in her bag. She didn't want to sound rude by saying her true intentions. She would never use this device for any reason. One thing she learned growing up, however, is that free things are always good to have. Leaf walked out of the lab. "They're probably long gone now." Leaf muttered to herself with a sigh. She'd seen the two at school a lot. She didn't know them, but it'd be nice to travel in numbers. Rubbing her forehead, she let her brand new Pokemon out on the ground beside her. "At least I got you to keep me company, right?" She smiled at the little grass creature. The Bulbasaur growled happily. Leaf smiled. "Let's leave this town."

[Blue]

"Okay, Red. You head to the store and I'm going to go train. This is where we split up, alright? Don't forget I'm racing you! Smell ya later now!" Blue said to his childhood friend and rival as they stood at the entrance of Viridian City. Blue ran westward, to Route 22. "The Pokemon League is in this direction, isn't it? It is, right?" He was asking the Squirtle that hung onto his shoulder. The Squirtle only made a sound of approval. Blue's running along the brick road was the only sound, besides the calls of Pokemon native to the grassy route.

"I believe in ourselves, Squirtle. Gramps never pays us attention, but we'll show him. We'll become champions... Right now!" Blue shouted triumphantly. Blue stopped at the front entrance of the Pokemon league. The guard there held out his hand. "Please show proof you have received the Boulder Badge."

"Badge?! What's that?" Blue gave the guard a look of confusion.

The guard, dressed in his standard navy blue uniform, could tell Blue was a new trainer. He sighed. "You need badges from all eight gyms in order to challenge the Pokemon league."

Blue slapped his forehead. "Darn! I knew that!" As he turned to walk away, he noticed a girl in a beige sunhat and a yellow outfit was watching their conversation. She looked almost like a farmer. She took her sunhat off and threw her blonde hair out of her face. "You need badges... For the league?" She asked Blue.

Blue hadn't gotten over it. "Yeah, you need eight! I knew that the whole time and now I look like an idiot! Excuse me." Blue rambled, walking past the girl. He went back down the route and immediately bumped into Red. "Do you believe that, Red? You need badges, eight of them, in order to challenge the league!" Blue rambled again. Red gave him a blank stare. "I know, right?" Blue added after Red didn't say anything. He knew that girl was around somewhere, and didn't want to look as if he was talking to a wall.

"Anyway, show me how much you've trained!" Blue and Red both went ten feet apart from each other, releasing their Pokemon. A Pidgey for Blue, and a Rattata for Red. "Tackle!" Blue called out. Rattata was faster, and tackled the Pidgey first. Pidgey did the same soon after. "So you caught a Rattata, huh? How do you expect to fly anywhere when you need it late in your journey?" It was a tone of concern, not mocking, coming from Blue. Red knew what he was doing, though. Rattata hit again.

Critical hit. Blue's Pidgey fainted. "Alright. No more games." Blue let out his Squirtle. "Hit it with a Tackle!" He shouted as an order to his Pokemon. Squirtle still wasn't faster, and got hit by Rattata first. Rattata took the hit from Squirtle and could barely hang on. Red simply returned it to it's ball. Blue found it somewhat creepy that Red's Pokemon didn't need to hear orders to attack. It was like he communicated through telepathy, or something.

Red's Charmander was sent out. "You do know this is a Water type, right? Blue asked, crossing his arms. Squirtle hadn't any water moves yet, so his tease was in vain. "Alright, Squirtle! Tackle him!" Blue called out. Squirtle tackled Charmander, and Charmander returned with a Scratch. Red was winning and Blue knew it. Blue looked panicked. "Again!"

Squirtle had gone first, but fell to the scratch Charmander had retaliated with. "Darn! You win!" Blue exclaimed, returning Squirtle to it's ball. Red only smiled and returned Charmander to it's own ball. "Oh, don't look so smug!" Blue said, annoyed. He tried to change the subject to get his mind off of it. "Remember when Gramps called me as we were walking up the route? You should go to the lab and see what he wants. I'll make my way there in a few minutes."

Red tipped his hat and walked off to the east, off the route. Blue had his hands on his waist, sighing. "He's pretty strong, isn't he?" A female voice said from behind him. Blue turned to see the girl from earlier. She had her hat off now, and her blonde hair fell into a ponytail. Blue was much taller, so her blue eyes were staring up into his own.

"For now. I'm going to train and become the best trainer I can be." He replied. The way he stood... It was intriguing for her. Although he lost, he had a fiery spirit that was admirable, and she liked it.

"I think you will beat him someday. If it's not in battling, definitely in something else. I saw the whole thing, actually. I liked how you fought." She smiled.

Blue frowned. "I hope it is battling. Thank you, anyway... What's your name? I don't remember meeting you before. You used to go to school with us, right?"

The girl nodded, her ponytail bouncing slightly when she nodded. "Yes. I was in the same class as you and that other boy." She held her hand out. "Storm."

Blue tilted his hand in curiousness, but took her hand and shook it. "Blue... That's an interesting name." He gave a smile after he said it. The two both shared their smile and stare down for a few moments before something beeped in Blue's pocket. "Oh! I got to be heading away now! Maybe I'll catch ya later!" Blue gave the girl a wave as he hurried off.

[Red]

Red stood silently in front of Professor Oak. He watched intently as Oak slit the tape that sealed the parcel together with one of his keys. Once done, Oak set the key on the desk behind him and opened the small box. "Ah!" Oak said happily. "It's the custom Poke Ball!" Oak held up one of the tiny red and white devices. "I ordered a dozen of these. These custom balls have higher catch rates than a normal Poke Ball."

The front doors of the lab swung open. "Gramps! What did you call me for?" Blue said as he walked in. He walked over and stood beside Red. Blue gave Red a bump in the side with his elbow. "I got something to tell you!" He whispered. "Not now, though." Despite Blue's antics in the past, Red was interested. Anyone his age was always interested in hearing a secret.

"Oh, right! I called you here, Blue!" Oak said, holding up a finger when he recollected the memory. Blue rolled his eyes and Red held in a chuckle. Oak turned and grabbed two small devices from the desk behind him. One blue, and one red. He handed each you trainer their respective colors. Blue stared down at the device, running his hands over the shiny blue coloring. "What's it do?"

Oak explained. "It's called a Pokedex. It records data on any Pokemon you've seen or caught. You need to catch a Pokemon, however, to get full data on it. It's like a high-tech encyclopedia! Haha!" Oak laughed, mostly because it was the second time he got to use the line.

Blue nodded. "How are we supposed to catch them without Poke Balls?" He looked up at his grandfather as he stuffed the device in his front pants pocket.

Oak held out the parcel he had just received. "Here! Take these with you. Six for each of you." Red and Blue both took six Poke Balls from the box. Red stuffed them in his bag. Blue pressed the button on the devices to shrink them down. He then put them in the opposite pocket he put the Pokedex in. "My dream used to be to make a encyclopedia of all the Pokemon in the world... But I'm too old now. I can't get the job done. You boys get going now! This is a great undertaking in Pokemon history!"

"Sorry to say this, Red, but you won't be necessary for this. You want to become a champion, anyway, right?" Blue said, bumping Red with his elbow again. "Haha! I'll tell sister to give me a town map so I know where to go. I'll tell her not to lend you one!" Blue joked. "We should go see her now. As we walk, I'll tell you what I wanted to share." Red only stared at his friend and nodded.

"Great!" Blue and Red walked out together. Red smiled. Times spent with Blue were always interesting and fun to him. Blue would crack jokes, or tell stories that would leave him interested for more tales. "Remember when you left after our battle?" Blue asked. The grass crunched beneath them with each step they took.

Red nodded in reply.

"There was this girl who watched the entire thing!" Blue said. This made Red raise his eyebrows. "She was really pretty... I got lost in her eyes for a few moments." Blue's tone got lower as he thought about it. Red just rolled his eyes. "Serious! Don't roll your eyes!"

Red only shook his head at his friend. He held the door open of the Oak household, letting them both inside. Inside, an older girl and a younger girl were having tea together. "Hello there, boys!" The older one said, holding up her cup.

Blue grinned and walked over, giving the older one an embrace. "Good to see you, sis. We need some maps, Daisy. I think we have some on the shelf."

Daisy Oak rose from her seat, setting her tea down on the table. She had been sitting across from the younger girl, who was darker in tone. Daisy patted the folds that had formed in her light green dress and nodded. "I'll check." She said, walking over to the shelf in the corner of the room.

Red was eyeing the younger girl. He tapped Blue's shoulder. When Blue looked at him, he glanced over to the girl and then at Blue, signaling with his eyes. Blue caught on. "That's the young Green girl that plays with the signs..." He whispered. Red nodded in response. They both had looks for surprise.

Daisy snapped them out of it. "Here you both go." She said, holding up the two folded maps. "Is something wrong?" She asked, with a concern look on her face. Red and Blue both changed their face immediately. "Nothing, sis." Blue said, taking the map. Red took his own and out it away. "Well, okay!" Daisy smiled. "You two be careful now!"

After giving his regards, Blue led Red outside. "Well, Red. This is where we part ways for now, buddy." Blue patted Red's shoulder. "I'll be competing against you now!"

Red watched as Blue ran off. He smiled. He knew that making his way to the league was shaping up to be a fun adventure.


End file.
